


Fall

by JMount74



Series: Conversations: Pen & Ink Week 2020 [6]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74
Summary: It is the fall.
Relationships: Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy
Series: Conversations: Pen & Ink Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996876
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

You alright, Pen?  
Yes, darling. I’m fine - just a little tired today.  
Ok, Penny, you can rest now.  
Is it finished, Gordon?  
Yes my darling, it’s all over now.  
I may just close my eyes for a bit then, darling

P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I

Gordon?  
Yes, Penny?  
The leaves are falling, darling.  
Yes, Pen. It’s the fall.  
The fall?  
Yeah, er, autumn.  
Oh. I love autumn. The colours of the leaves and the smell of the earth.  
Yeah, me too.  
Although I seem to have missed some time somewhere.  
What do you mean, Pen?  
I thought it was summer yesterday, and that you’d just got back from the Oort cloud.  
No, Pen, that was, er, that was a little while ago now.  
Oh, so I am losing time? How tiresome!  
It’s ok, Penny.  
Gordon?  
Yes, sweetheart?  
Why are you crying, darling?  
I am crying because it is the fall, Pen, and it is beautiful, as are you.  
Thank you, darling. That was lovely.

P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I

Penny?  
Yes, Gordon?  
We have some visitors, darling.  
Visitors? How lovely. Have Parker show them up.  
I’m afraid Parker is not here anymore, Pen.  
Oh? Have I given him the day off?  
Something like that, Penny. I’ll bring them up.

Oh, Scott! How handsome you look in that suit. And is this your girlfriend?  
Penny, sweetheart. This isn’t Scott, this is Hugh and Lucy.  
Hugh and Lucy? But he looks so much like Scott. Are you sure, Gordon?  
Yes, honey, I’m sure. These are our children.  
Our children, Gordon? Don’t be ridiculous. We’ve not got married yet.  
Ok, Pen. It’s ok, Penny.  
Why are you crying, Gordon?  
I’m crying because it is the fall, Penny. When all things start winding down for the winter.  
I like the fall, Gordon. My favourite time of year.  
I know, sweetheart, I know.

P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I

You alright, Pen?  
Yes, darling. I’m fine - just a little tired today.  
Ok, Penny, you can rest now.  
Is it finished, Gordon?  
Yes my darling, it’s all over now.  
I may just close my eyes for a bit then, darling  
You do that, darling. I’m here.

Gordon?  
Yes, Pen?  
Thank you, darling.  
What are you thanking me for, Pen?  
For everything, Gordon. For everything.  
I – I love you, Pen. Always and forever, Pen. Always and forever.  
Always, darling. Always.


	2. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying goodbye.
> 
> A Drabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 7 of Pen & Ink Week.

Goodbye, my darling.

Thank you for the most wonderful life.

You gave me joy, laughter and hope when things were black.

You loved me unconditionally, for who I was.

You gave me two beautiful children.

I wish you could see them now. 

Hugh is just like Scott. Tall, dark hair and blue eyes. Looks out for his sister and cousins, a natural leader.

Lucy is like you. She has your blonde hair and looks, your tenacity and skills. They work perfectly together, as did we.

The 50 years we had were not enough.

Always and forever, Pen

Always and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry if you needed tissues.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you needed tissues.


End file.
